


Rookie rookie！05

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [5]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！05

敏熙和亨俊最开始接吻完给对方摸的时候并不是很顺利。最开始两个人都很回避对方。尴尬…两个人和对方的下体都是很尴尬的关系。互相帮对方摸的时候感觉就像“啊你好…好久不见…好的那么我们开始”这样。变熟悉稍微花了一点时间。

“呀…没法集中所以下面起不来。”  
“我也是。”  
“要不就各自来吧？”  
“要那样吗？”

就像这样抓不住氛围最后改成两个人各自自慰的情况也有发生。在敏熙家玩的时候如果有机会就会一起把黄片打开放着，一边接吻一边隔着衣服抚摸，自己抓住自己的东西撸动。一直到上高中之前两个人都模模糊糊的。随着时间流逝，两个人渐渐对对方的东西熟悉得像自己的一样，也知道了要摸哪里，怎么摸，对方有感觉的时候会是什么表情。  
上高中的前一天，两个人心动又紧张得觉都睡不着。是高中啊。有点凄凉又很期待，产生了奇妙的感觉。那是从穿上新校服的那一刻起产生的感情。“完蛋了，现在该怎么办”和“真的好帅啊”两种感情是共存的。他们各自躺在自己的床上不停地发kkt。“呀我睡不着；；”“晕，快睡；；”“你为什么不睡；；”“我也睡不着；；”就这样发着毫无意义的消息，一来一往地讨论着高中的氛围和关于哪个老师要避开的情报。  
他们上的高中以前因被叫做傻瓜高中而出名，但是这两年一直觊觎着内审等级，再加上填报志愿的学生都很好地被大学录取了，在家长之间突然人气变高了很多。敏熙和亨俊从家里走到学校大概要15-20分钟。他们约好了明天早上在一楼见，一起去学校。

“那也是，因为和你在一个学校好幸运。”  
“要是在一个班就好了。”

看到敏熙的kkt消息亨俊窝在被子里嘻嘻地笑。我也是。就算不在一个班，可以一起上学放学的朋友还有哪里有啊。亨俊在黑夜里努力敲着键盘。

“我上了高中的话”  
“现在真的要好好学习了”  
“妈妈说学习是我的活路，说实话，认证”

我坚定地下了决心。Kkt旁边的数字1消失了好一阵了，亨俊以为敏熙先睡着了，敏熙又发来了消息。

“你想上哪个大学？”

还没有想好敏熙问题的答案。暂时还不太清楚。但要尽可能去好学校。亨俊的目标真的就是那样。首先无条件要in首尔。敏熙好像并不觉得亨俊的答案很重要。

“能上一个大学就好了。”  
“初高中都是跟你一起读的欸”  
“如果不能上一个大学心情会超奇怪的”

亨俊表示赞同。从小学五年级开始一、二、三，一直到现在五年了，再加上高中三年就是八年。八年的夏天里一起打篮球，冬天里一起吃鲫鱼饼。两个栗子大的小脑袋在小学五年级相识，一起度过了初中的时间，敏熙和亨俊都长大了很多。 敏熙变成了优秀的insider，相反，亨俊因为比较现实被认为是精明自私的孩子。身高的话…可能会流眼泪就不说了。用精神胜利法告诉自己“还没发育完”，身边姜敏熙的例子太令人安心了。会长高的孩子马上就会长高的。  
两个人当然也有别的朋友，但没有像这样认识了这么久家住的也这么近的朋友。当然也没有消遣时可以接吻的朋友。亨俊今天白天的时候也突然想起了和敏熙接吻的事。接吻对于两个人来说是很令人喜欢的玩笑。很隐秘又充满刺激感，可以打发时间的玩笑。和姜敏熙接吻的时候，心脏痒痒的，下面的感觉也很奇怪。好喜欢那种感觉。最喜欢在接吻的时候偷偷睁开眼睛看姜敏熙闭着眼的脸庞。眼睫毛很漂亮。雀斑也是。

“好像是的。会变得很奇怪。”  
“现在真的要睡了。晚安。”

亨俊关掉手机，给手机充上了电。闭上眼睛躺下，想起了姜敏熙的脸。啊。现在能见姜敏熙和他接吻的话真的会很开心的。

.

“儿子，快过来。”

敏熙的妈妈眼色很快。敏熙每次放学回家路上会顺便在爸妈开的包子店吃晚饭，不吃晚饭也会过去碰个面。有好几天没见到粘人精一样的亨俊了，敏熙妈妈发现敏熙脸色不太好，朝他比着手势。快过来。敏熙磨磨蹭蹭进了店。

“和亨俊吵架啦？”  
“没有吵架…”  
“那是有什么事呀？”  
“没什么。”

任谁看敏熙都是有什么的样子。  
他们像这样吵架以后互相无视不是第一次。小时候因为小朋友特别的不像话的理由吵过，长大一点以后也因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵过。  
吵的最厉害的一次是因为啥来着。亨俊借走了敏熙的课本忘了还，敏熙也忘了要，上课的时候没有课本就发火了。觉得自己很无辜的敏熙喘着粗气朝亨俊发火，亨俊说“难道不是我们两个人都忘了吗？”。那是最长的一段时间，两个人互相不说话。出乎意料有一个月。像吵架的时候一样，两个人和解得也很不像话。亨俊有气无力地走在上学路上，敏熙追上他“啪啪”拍他的肩膀。呀，你书包拉链开了。哦哦thank you。然后就像什么事也没发生过聊着天一起去学校了。  
因为是小孩子，当然又会因为那样的事情吵架吧？然后又会很快地和解吧？敏熙妈妈想。敏熙妈妈看着敏熙耸耸肩，打开了蒸笼。水蒸气哗哗冒出来了。刚蒸好的包子整整齐齐地排列着。敏熙看着包子从店里走出去了，妈妈对着敏熙的后脑勺说，

“以后给亨俊家送点包子去。亨俊一个人不是不会好好吃饭嘛。”

“知道了~”敏熙草草回答。敏熙妈妈摇了摇头。养高中男生真累啊。  
那天在读书室分开后，两个人像不认识的人般相处着。在学校碰到亨俊的话，敏熙会观察亨俊是什么样的表情。亨俊看起来很疲惫，大概敏熙脸上也没有什么大的表情变化吧。  
敏熙反复思考着亨俊说的话。我们就这样相处好像不太行。这是亨俊最后的一句话。并没有精确地提出怎么样做才是对的，因为亨俊也没有答案。敏熙想了好几次亨俊的话是什么意思也无法理解。像facebook恋爱这样的事件以后也会无数次发生，这对于亨俊来说是一样的。敏熙想起自己在亨俊在读书室收到宝矿力和小纸条的时候有多么堂皇。两个人好像从那个时候就开始闹心了。没有形态的闹心。也不去怨恨谁，也不知道谁是正确的。

我们  
真的  
很奇怪。

这样下去不行的话要怎么办才好呢。现在要放弃互相摸的事情了吗？就只是停止做那个一切都会变明朗吗？敏熙不会那样做。想起亨俊的话，总是想到他呻吟着的样子，他脸红红地搂着敏熙脖子的样子，他射精的时候皱起的眉间和微张的嘴里湿漉漉的舌头。又想亨俊了。想和亨俊重新变回男孩之间的朋友关系，但是已经没有办法了。就算那样也讨厌像现在这样完全无视对方。不会除了那个就没有答案了吧？敏熙想和亨俊长长久久地在一起。

“啊疯了，真无语…”

敏熙揪着头发。也没法找谁咨询。丢了魂吗？想过在网上匿名提问。“朋友们，我有一个真的很亲的朋友，我想跟他一起做所有的事情，一起洗澡也一起帮对方手淫，反正真的很亲很亲的。但是他说这样下去不行，我想继续跟他做朋友，现在我该怎么办啊。”但只是想了几次。会出现和骂人话或者很明显的回答不一样的评论吗？“你们好像是gay直接交往不就行啦~”  
交往？和宋亨俊？敏熙的心脏“咣”地沉下去。突然很恐惧。怎么交往啊，我们两个人都是男的不是吗。说出来的话不就相当于承认自己是gay了。很害怕那个。“西八这些小子看起来像gay啊”不知道是谁的声音在脑海里响起来。  
敏熙沉浸在思考里走着走着撞到了电线杆。路上的人们奇怪地斜眼看着他。敏熙抱着电线杆静静地站了一会儿。就算丢脸也想抱住什么。

.

那段时间亨俊放学以后不直接回家，怕和姜敏熙碰上也不去读书室，而是坐五站公交到市图书馆去学习。如果头疼就读一会儿小说，再重新回到阅览室学习，一直待在图书馆里。过了几天，因为真的很无聊，就到图书馆外面的步行街听着歌散步。太阳下山以后，到网吧打会儿LOL再回家。  
因为没有姜敏熙，人生好像没什么意思。有点奇妙的…失去味觉的感觉…但那之后敏熙也没有联系亨俊。你也像我一样没有答案呐。这样想想就只能苦笑。最近也无法集中学习。一分一秒都很珍贵的，现在这样真令人寒心。就好像和姜敏熙谈恋爱的时候吵了架一样。  
干脆真的谈恋爱吧，就不会这么委屈了。  
去图书馆学习的时候常常会碰到学校老师或者是社区居民。亨俊今天意外地碰到了一个人。在公交车站等去图书馆的车时，有谁走过来“扑腾”坐在了同一张长椅上。抬起头发现是很熟悉的脸。是幼儿园的时候在公交车后座接吻的那个孩子。他们两个人对上了眼神以后“哦！”地叫出了声。然后在下一个瞬间就后悔了。不是有那样的时候嘛，因为是认识的脸所以不自觉就装作很开心了，仔细想想才记起来是打很厉害绝交的朋友，还是关系非常不好的亲戚？当时就是那样的情况。

“啊，疯子，干嘛装认识啊；”  
“那你又装什么啊！”

听了亨俊的话他更生气了，虽然两个人没什么区别。他突然从长椅上站起来，连公交都不乘直接那样逃跑了。不是疯子吗？亨俊嘟囔着。想了想，虽然是初吻对象，但实在是太讨厌了想追上去把他弄死。  
如果幼儿园的时候不和他亲亲，之后还会有和男生亲亲的事吗？那时的体验深刻地扎进亨俊的脑海，好像把他都改变了。但好像不发生那件事也会和姜敏熙接吻的。因为姜敏熙和别人不一样。姜敏熙是特别的。

“疯了。一天到晚都想姜敏熙…”

亨俊把脸埋进手掌里。  
那天亨俊既没有去图书馆的心情，也没有去网吧的精神，最后直接提早回了家。到家的时候妈妈正在化妆。亨俊从冰箱里拿出冰水咕噜咕噜喝着，妈妈探出头往厨房看，

“怎么早回家了？”  
“嗯，有点累…”  
“刚好，一起出去吃饭吧。”

亨俊咕噜吞下满嘴的水问，“和那个叔叔？”妈妈点了点头。

“你不回来也准备去接你的。今天不许逃跑。”  
“又要去吃日料？”  
“不是，去吃牛肉。”

啊，牛肉。亨俊很有兴趣。做了个不太想去的表情，又装作迫不得已穿上了校服，跟着妈妈走出去了。  
开车来亨俊家接他们的叔叔头顶好像更空旷了。虽然他在亨俊面前很尴尬，但还是开心地打了招呼，亨俊不乐意地垂下了头。反正是个从秃顶开始就没有哪里令人满意的叔叔。好像有点怂。而且总是让亨俊担心自己未来会秃头。因为秃头是遗传的，亨俊回想自己的亲爸爸，头发还是密密麻麻的，应该不会秃头的吧。还是爷爷秃不秃头更重要？等下得上网查查。  
他们去了社区里很贵的一家牛肉店。这个叔叔钱很多吗？是用钱勾引妈妈的吗。我妈妈一下就上钩了，真是大事啊。那样想着，亨俊把想吃的全点了一遍。吃肉的时候叔叔总是试图和亨俊聊天。

“亨俊没有女朋友吗？”  
“没有欸。”  
“亨俊长得也帅，在女生中间应该很有人气吧。哈哈”

亨俊夹了两块肉放进嘴里。说话也真是恶臭。真讨厌。牛肉太好吃了。

“亨俊啊，我有话要说。”

妈妈有一口没一口地吃着牛肉说。今天格外希望妈妈少说点话。亨俊包了包饭塞进嘴里含含糊糊地说，

“什么？说吧。直接说就行啊。”

妈妈犹豫了一会儿，抓住了桌子另一边叔叔的手。亨俊想，这是怎么回事啊。

“妈妈要跟叔叔结婚了。”

嚼了一半的牛肉卡在了喉咙里。

.

敏熙的facebook状态现在还是恋爱中，因为还没有找到修改的机会。换成恋爱中的时候就有各种各样的提问，kkt消息和facebook消息了，又换的话…会不会觉得我疯掉了…反正现在亨俊也不在意敏熙的facebook状态是单身还是恋爱中还是三人行，敏熙自然跟随他也不想去在意了。看着关于自己女朋友的时间线，敏熙想着“行吧…爱怎样怎样吧…”  
敏熙打算睡觉关掉了灯，但是躺在床上睡不着，玩着手机。手机里面是熙熙攘攘的世界，我却好像太孤独了。有了那样感性的想法。  
突然有不认识的电话打来，被吓得差点把手机摔掉了。

“敏熙呀。我是亨俊妈妈。”  
“啊，阿姨…你好。”  
“这么晚打来很对不起…”

敏熙愣愣地从床上坐起来。手机对面的声音不知为何失去了气力。

“或许亨俊在你们家吗？”

宋亨俊又离家出走了。这次是真的离家出走。


End file.
